The Best of IPS Ficdom 2011
by hookandladder
Summary: ***Only 2 days left for nominations!*** This is an opportunity to pick the best pieces of fiction available in the IPS archive. Come one, come all and choose your faves. Give our authors the ultimate of reviews: a nomination in the Best Of IPS Fic
1. Chapter 1

**I've been perusing this fandom and I've been amazed at the level of talent and the prolific nature of the authors here. As such, and in honor of the season premiere today, I thought it would be cool to do a 'Best of' list (a la the Leverage page), decided by the readers. Nominations will be done by the readers, as will the voting. It's open to anyone who wants to participate (which I hope will be everyone, because I'm an optimist like that). **

_****** Come on, dear readers! Please join in and vote for your fellow authors who have worked so hard to give you these wonderful stories! You know, karma is a wonderful thing...if you vote for someone, maybe they'll vote for *you*! Let's give our authors the kudos they deserve! *****_

**Here are the rules:**

**1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors *per category*****. (you do not have to nominate for every category if you don't want to)**

**2. You don't get to nominate yourself.**

**3. Nominations must be from within the In Plain Sight archives.**

**4. Try to keep each nomination limited to two categories (i.e. one story for Best Angst and Best Romance, but no more categories than that. The same with authors).**

**5. To qualify to be nominated as an "Unknown" Fic, the story must have less than 4 reviews per chapter (if it's a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).**

**6. To qualify for the Dead Story, it must either have been officially discontinued by the author or not been updated in at least 4 months.**

**7. Please include the author's name, the story's name in the categories for stories, and when nominating an OC, please include the OC's name, the name of the story, and the author's name.**

**8. Don't forget that any stories in the Crossovers section is fair game for any of these categories.**

**9. Nominations can be sent in either by review or PM. **

**10. If you have any questions, PM me and I will answer as soon as I can (same day, usually within the hour). **

**11. This is gonna be fun!**

**The Categories:**

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best One-shot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Case Driven Story

Funniest Story

Best Fight Scene

Best Sex Scene

Best Kiss

Best Marshall/Mary

Best Stan/Eleanor

Best Marshall/OC

Best Mary/OC

Best Drabble

Best One-shot

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was brought to my attention that I forgot to include a deadline to this! Sorry, about that. The deadline for nominations will be 521/2011 by 11:59PM (EDT). The nominations will be tallied and posted by 5/23/2011 and then the voting will go up for the week that follows. Again, any questions, feel free to PM. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a reminder about the Best of IPS contest. Deadline for nominations is on the 21st and the nominations will be posted for voting very shortly after the close of nominations. We've gotten quite a few and I think this is going to be great!

Again, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or want to submit your nominations! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_*****It's me with another reminder for nominations for the Best of IPS voting! There's just a week left to get your nominations in for voting. We have quite a few nominations and they'll be posted just as soon as all the rest come in. Thanks again in advance.*****_

Here are the rules and categories again, in case you need them:

1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors *per category*. (you do not have to nominate for every category if you don't want to)

2. You don't get to nominate yourself.

3. Nominations must be from within the In Plain Sight archives.

4. Try to keep each nomination limited to two categories (i.e. one story for Best Angst and Best Romance, but no more categories than that. The same with authors).

5. To qualify to be nominated as an "Unknown" Fic, the story must have less than 4 reviews per chapter (if it's a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).

6. To qualify for the Dead Story, it must either have been officially discontinued by the author or not been updated in at least 4 months.

7. Please include the author's name, the story's name in the categories for stories, and when nominating an OC, please include the OC's name, the name of the story, and the author's name.

8. Don't forget that any stories in the Crossovers section is fair game for any of these categories.

9. Nominations can be sent in either by review or PM.

10. If you have any questions, PM me and I will answer as soon as I can (same day, usually within the hour).

11. This is gonna be fun!

The Categories:

Authors:

Best Author

Best One-shot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

Stories:

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Case Driven Story

Funniest Story

Best Fight Scene

Best Sex Scene

Best Kiss

Best Marshall/Mary

Best Stan/Eleanor

Best Marshall/OC

Best Mary/OC

Best Drabble

Best One-shot

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder: tomorrow is the final day for nominations in the Best of IPS. Get your last minute suggestions for nominees in as soon as you can, and we're looking forward to posting the list of nominees after voting closes tomorrow. Please see chapter 1 if you have questions about rules and submissions. **

**Thanks-HL**


End file.
